


Todo es culpa de su estúpido pelo

by Nicole_Moon



Series: Las aventuras de Grant y Tom [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole_Moon/pseuds/Nicole_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estaba claro, no había más, era culpa de ese pelo y punto.</p><p>Grant se iba a volver loco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todo es culpa de su estúpido pelo

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, se me ocurrió que estos dos merecían más atención (y es que, dios mío, no podéis negar que hacen una encantadora pareja), por lo que empecé a escribir y salió esto, además de algunas ideas para pequeñas cositas inconexas entre ellas. 
> 
> No sé si dará para mucho, pero de momento aquí tenéis un primer one-shoot ^^

**Todo es culpa de su estúpido pelo**

** 1 **

La primera vez que Tom Cavanagh le había invitado a jugar a baloncesto con otros cuantos, a Grant le había surgido un contratiempo y no había podido ir. La segunda vez, unas semanas después, finalmente se vistió un chándal nuevo negro y rojo, y se dirigió a la pista en donde se habían citado.

No eran muchos, a lo sumo unas siete personas que Grant contó además de él mismo; de todos ellos sólo conocía personalmente a Mike, alguno de los otros le sonaban ligeramente y de los restantes no tenía ni idea.

Habían estado jugando por lo menos tres horas, un cuatro contra cuatro en su mayoría, en el que Tom se había encargado de cubrirlo a él como buena bienvenida. Lo cierto es que llegó a exasperarle bastante. Tom Cavanagh era una bestia cuando se lo proponía. Una bestia, arrebatador, imponente, estúpido, y prepotente en algunas ocasiones también, pero con un espíritu que hacía parecer que el sol podía emerger en cualquier momento, incluso en medio de la tormenta más bravía. Pero, en medio de la cancha de baloncesto, estaba volviendo loco a Grant.

―¡Oh, tío, puta lapa! ―exclamó, dejándose caer al suelo; su respiración rápida y superficial―. No me dejarás en paz, no…

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Esto es demasiado para ti, polluelo? ―dijo Tom, arqueando las cejas de forma provocadora.

―Jódete, abuelo.

Tom siempre le llamaba polluelo, cuando ese mote había sido acuñado le había dicho que era porque para él era raro quedar tanto y tener esa relación de compañerismo, de colegas, con alguien tan joven como Grant. El chico pensaba que era una tontería pero cualquiera hacía cambiar de parecer a Cavanagh… Además, estaba claro que le encantaba restregarle su poca edad, por lo que Grant no se quedaba corto por su parte.

―Tómatelo con calma, Grant, él siempre es así.

Ese fue uno de los amigos de Tom, si no se equivocaba su nombre era Charlie. Grant no pudo reprimir la carcajada ante sus palabras, sacudió la cabeza.

―Creo que ―empezó Mike, encestando una canasta―. Creo que nuestro chico sabe demasiado bien lo que esperar de Tommy. ¿Cómo lo aguantas casi cada día en el set?

―Igual que tú, Mike ―rió el chico.

El hombre de ojos azules le propinó un guantazo en el hombro a Mike, que soltó un quejido sobreactuado.

―Vas a ser mutilado por una avalancha de Snacks ―amenazó Tom, risueño.

―¡Hey! ¿Cuando habrá más Eat Snacks, tíos?

A raíz de la pregunta de John, todos se sumieron en una conversación relajada mientras lanzaban tiros aleatorios a la canasta. Grant lo agradeció porque en realidad Tom le había dado caña ese día. Mientras reía con todos, no pudo evitar fijarse en el revoltijo de pelo ondulado de su compañero de reparto, siempre lo llevaba despeinado, indomable, como si se acabase de levantar, como su misma personalidad. Pero justo en ese momento, estaba sudado y más enredado que de costumbre, pegándose algunos mechones a su frente roja por el ejercicio. De repente, Grant empezó a sentir mucho calor, más del que debería y desvió la mirada a tiempo antes de que el hombre le pillara contemplándole embelesado. ¿Y qué culpa tenía él? Era problema de Tom por llevar siempre ese pelo que llamaba la atención, más revuelto aún después de una dosis de ejercicio.

La tercera vez, Tom le había enviado un whatsapp pasadas las nueve de la noche en el que solo se leía una dirección acompañada de un emoticono de una pelota de básquet y un excremento sonriente. Grant había rodado los ojos e, incapaz de ignorar el mensaje, se había enfundado rápidamente en ropa de deporte y se había dirigido al lugar. Esa vez eran menos, nada de extrañar teniendo en cuenta la hora. Habían jugado un rato hasta pasadas las once de la noche; Tom volvió a defender a Grant haciendo a este sonreír con anticipación y desconcierto por su propia dicha ante ello y decidir que aprovecharía la oportunidad para resarcir su humillación de la vez pasada.

En un principio, por lo tanto, todo transcurrió con total normalidad. Grant se sintió cómodo y parte del grupo a pesar de que todos fueran bastante mayores que él, hubieron risas, golpes, burlas y pitorreos viriles, se hicieron pullas ―especialmente con Mike― y por sus narices que consiguió encestar algún que otro balón justo en frente de su compañero de reparto.

―Te la has comido, Cavanagh.

En respuesta, tan solo había recibido mudos fastidios de fingida molestia, de aquellos que pretendían ocultar incipientes sonrisas.

Y entonces, cuando la motivación iba llegando a su punto de declive, y la mayoría estaban ya con la mira en sus respectivas camas, entonces sucedió.

Inconscientemente, Grant había visto a Tom dirigirse hacia un lado de la pista, donde reposaban las pertenencias de todos, para coger su cantimplora de agua y pegar un buen trago. Hasta ahí todo bien, de hecho él estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, se moría de sed. Lo malo, no obstante, fueron los segundos consecutivos, segundos que el afamado actor conocido como el Reverso de Flash empleó en derramarse un chorro generoso de agua sobre su cabeza y cara, refrescándose como un cachorro.

A Grant se le secó la boca. Todavía más.

Fue incapaz, total y delirantemente incapaz, de dejar de mirar aquellas gotas que descendían por su rostro, por su mandíbula para luego continuar arrastrándose cuello abajo hasta empapar la maldita ropa de baloncesto. Y es que Tom llevaba puesta una de esas camisetas de tirantes que solían vestir los jugadores, una de esas en las que vislumbrar los bíceps no era solo una fantasía de las jóvenes seguidoras. Y los bíceps de Tom eran… bueno, unos SEÑORES bíceps. Y aún así todo hubiera estado bien, de verdad, a Grant no podía importarle menos como tuviera los brazos su compañero, solo que en el momento que el hombre sacudió su cabeza y se agitó el pelo húmedo con una mano, este quedó hecho todo un nido de pájaros; en todas direcciones, completamente desmelenado a pesar del remojo al que se había visto sometido.

 _¿Es que nunca puede estar peinado el muy desgraciado?_ pensó Grant, irritado, empezando a sentirse acalorado en la boca del estómago y más, más y más sediento.

Tom abrió los ojos y sus miradas chocaron. Azul brillante contra verde-azulado. Grant no vio el balón venir desde un lado e impactarle en plena testa.

―¡Hey, Grant! ¿Estás bien? ―De repente Charlie, el hacedor del agravio a su cabeza, estuvo a su lado mirándolo con preocupación―. Creí que estabas atento, perdona.

Grant tenía el rostro contraído en una mueca dolorida mientras se sobaba la zona maltratada con una mano. Dioses, sentía los sesos revueltos ahí dentro. Parpadeando, se forzó a decir:

―Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

Después de eso ya vinieron las risas, las cuales no podían faltar, por supuesto, gracias. Mike fue el rey del asunto, permaneció el rato de juego restante recochineándose de como Grant se había quedado “embobado” mirando a Tom. Y aunque el chico sabía que solo bromeaba, se aseguró de seguirle el rollo con réplicas del estilo “Vete a la mierda, tío, no me meto en tu territorio”. No debía sentirse avergonzado por nada, ¿por qué iba a estarlo? Probablemente no lo hubiera estado tanto si el de nuevo desgraciado de Tom no le hubiese mirado con ese semblante en la cara, con la ceja arqueada como si le hiciera gracia su presunta distracción.

Y, otra vez, era solo culpa de Tom y de su estúpido pelo.

A pesar de no haber quedado en todo el tiempo que se conocían, a lo largo de ese mes quedaron un par de veces más para echar unos tiros y algún partidillo, y fue más de lo mismo. Después de la incómoda situación del balonazo, Grant parecía ahora mucho más consciente de aquel revoltijo de hebras oscuras nada más encontrarse con su compañero. No le resultaba muy difícil distraerse; se descubrió preguntándose desde cómo luciría su cabello en uno de esos días de tifones, hasta qué cantidad de gominolas podrían pasar desapercibidas si alguien se dedicaba a ocultarlas estratégicamente entre aquel desorden. Lo cual era demente y conllevó a pérdidas tontas de balón, tropezones con las líneas del campo y más de un golpe. Total, que acabó lleno de moratones y harto de la manía de Tom de no peinarse bajo ninguna circunstancia.

El punto sin retorno, sin embargo, llegó en el set de grabaciones. Habían estado grabando durante horas aquella mañana y todos se encontraban para entonces ya algo flojos de ánimos. Solo quedaba por grabar una escena, una en la que Barry le confesaba al Harrison Wells de la tierra 2 la traición que había vivido por parte de su “doble”. Las cámaras estaban dispuestas, los micros activados, el director bramó “¡Acción!”. Grant, que había permanecido de espaldas a su compañero hasta entonces, se giró en ese momento y su mente se quedó en blanco; las líneas, tantas veces ensayadas, atascadas a medio camino de ser dichas.

¿¡Qué _demonios_ había hecho Tom con su pelo en esos minutos que lo había perdido de vista!? El muy infeliz casi parecía hacerlo a propósito para sacar a Grant de sus casillas.

Balbuceó un par de incoherencias antes de maldecir alto y fuerte arrancando risotadas en el resto del elenco, productores y técnicos de imagen y sonido. Siempre era liberador cuando algún actor olvidaba sus líneas o cometía un error, aligeraba el ambiente y contribuía en futuras anécdotas. Grant se rió también en ese momento, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo? Pero también llegó a la conclusión de que eso tenía que acabar de una vez por todas, no podía seguir distrayéndose por culpa del pelo de Tom. Iba a tener que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Fue una semana o así más tarde, en su siguiente quedada de baloncesto, que Grant decidió poner un remedio. Estuvieron jugando una larga hora antes de que el joven actor se dirigiese hacia su bolsa, se la colgase del hombro y llamase a Tom.

―¿Puedes venir un momento? ―preguntó.

El hombre le miró, desconcertado.

―Sí, voy.

Caminaron hacia una esquina que Grant se había asegurado que les diera la privacidad necesaria. El silencio preocupó a Tom que, reparando en que su joven amigo llevaba su mochila colgada, frunció el ceño.

―¿Te tienes que ir? ¿Pasa algo malo?

Tras parpadear ligeramente, Grant sacudió con la cabeza.

―No, no es eso. Ahora volvemos. ―Señaló al campo. Sin perder tiempo y sin querer que su amigo se imaginase lo peor, abrió su mochila en busca de los obsequios que le había comprado. Cuando los encontró, los sacó y se los tendió con una mano y una expresión seria―. Aquí. Esto es para ti.

―¿Qué? ¿Para mi? ¿Por qu-? ―Se interrumpió al identificar uno de los objetos―. ¿Un peine? ―exclamó, cogiendo el gran peine negro de púas finas.

―Por supuesto.

―¿Por qué me compras un peine? ―bufó, entre divertido y ofendido―. ¿Y gomina? Voy a colgarte de un muro. Jódete. Un peine me regala el polluelo.

Grant, que había estado tratando de contener una sonrisa burlona, no pudo reprimir la risa por más tiempo.

―Sí, ríete, esto no se va a quedar así. ―Tom cogió el bote de gomina, seguidamente se llevó una mano al pelo―. No es como si no me lo peinara, ¿sabes? Pero acaba como quiere.

Grant se limpió una lagrimilla que se escurría de su ojo izquierdo mientras dejaba de reír.

―No, ahora en serio, fuera coñas. Lo digo muy en serio.

Tom se limitó a elevar una ceja en respuesta, provocando que el joven actor pusiera los ojos en blanco.

―¿Que problema tienes con mi pelo?

―Muchos. Demasiados. Ese revoltijo enredado solo hace que distraerme. Así que ―añadió― peinate.

Y nada más decirlo Grant se dio media vuelta, satisfecho de haber encontrado solución a su problema y, de paso, habérselo pasado en grande a costa del desconcierto de su compañero.

Tom se quedó ahí unos segundos, incrédulo y atónito, preguntándose, no sin cachondeo, qué mosca le había picado de repente a Grant con su pelo. Se reunió con los otros en la pista con una sonrisa en los labios, guardó los enseres y continuaron jugando sin mencionar lo ocurrido a los demás.

Para desgracia de Grant, la solución solo tuvo efecto durante tres o cuatro días en los que Tom fue a trabajar bien peinado y con gomina causando un gran alboroto entre los demás compañeros. Así fue esos días, por hacer la coña, porque Tom Cavanagh no podía perder la ocasión de hacer payasadas. Luego, cuando el tema quedó olvidado, Grant volvió a su martirio.

Y todo por culpa de su estúpido pelo.

**Author's Note:**

> Pobre Tom, lo que él no sabe es que es encantador con su pelo revuelto XD


End file.
